Last Night on Earth
by Tharesa
Summary: Takes place during and after the scene in "Abandon All Hope" where Ellen, Jo, and Cas are taking shots, smut warning, Destiel


Cas, Jo, and Ellen where in the kitchen, sitting at the small table. Each had a line of filled shot glasses in front of them, and Ellen was on her fourth. She sat the glass down and shuttered.

"That's it, I'm out." She stated, leaning back in her chair. Jo had only made it through two. They were drinking hard whiskey after all; not the easiest to chug. Now it was Cas's turn. He picked up his first shot, and set it down. Then the next and the next and the next, until every glass (all ten) were empty. The girls stared at him.

"I think I'm staring to feel something." Cas noted as his finger tips tingled.

Sam and Dean were in the adjacent living room. They were sitting on either side of a large desk: Dean facing the kitchen, Sam facing away. They were discussing their plans for tomorrow; they were going to kill Lucifer. Dean paused in the middle of a sentence when he heard what Cas said. He looked past Sam into the kitchen, and cracked a smile when he saw what their friends were doing.

"Without me?" He muttered, and then got up and went into the kitchen. Sam turned around in his chair, but when he saw what was going on, he rolled his eyes and returned to the books in front of him.

Jo was now standing near the fridge, and Dean went over to her. They had a hushed conversation, but when Jo turned him down, Dean leaned against the counter and looked at Cas. The angel was staring at him, as per usual. But this time, Dean swore he caught a glint of jealousy in the angle's blue eyes.

"Alright boys, we're going to hit the hay. See you tomorrow." Ellen said, and she and Jo left for their room upstairs. There was a sigh from the living room, and then Sam appeared in the door.

"Yeah, me too." He huffed, and then walked off. Dean and Cas exchanged a glance, and Dean took a swig of the beer he'd grabbed out of the fridge a few minutes ago.

"Dean. You should sleep, too." Cas suggested, but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, not yet at least." Dean took another swig of beer, then looked admiringly at the empty shots in front of Cas.

"Enough whiskey for ya, Cas?" He asked jokingly. Cas just tilted his head in confusion. Dean sighed.

"Cas, do you remember the other night we thought you were going to die? And I took you to that hooker bar?" He said, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

"Yes, I do remember that. How is it relevant?" Cas asked.

"You're still a virgin, and I said I wouldn't let you die as one."

Cas squirmed slightly in his chair. "If it's all the same to you, Dean, I'd rather not repeat that experience." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Yeah, me neither. I had something...a bit different in mind." Dean said, and a cunning smile appeared on his face. Cas looked up at him, still confused. What was the man implying?

"Let's go to the car." Dean said, and he crossed the room to the table. He placed his beer in the center of it, and leaned over Cas, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Why, are we going somewhere?" Cas asked, slightly more confused now, because Dean had always insisted on personal space. Cas was sure that this did not qualify.

"Not really. Just...trust me, Cas." Dean said, the smile still on his face.

"Okay." Cas said, and he got up. Dean led the angel outside to his car. They got in, and Dean started the engine.

"Where are we going?" Cas asked again.

"Over the rainbow." Dean replied.

"What rainbow?"

"I was kidding, Cas."

"Oh."

They drove in silence for about half an hour, and then Dean pulled off the road into the woods. Once they could no longer see the road, Dean stopped the Impala and got out. Cas popped out of the car and appeared next to Dean. The hunter opened the back door of the car, and guided Cas in by pulling on his arm. He pushed Cas down so that the angel was lying under him, and shut the door.

"Dean, what–?" Cas began to ask, but Dean shushed him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Cas? I'm not letting you die a virgin. Angel of God or not."

"But Dean–." Dean cut him off again by placing a finger on his lips.

"Come on, Cas. You never had the occasion, so I'm presenting you one. And I'm not blind, you know. The way you look at me sometimes, Cas. It's kind of obvious." Dean said, the cocky grin on his face allowing his teeth to glow in the moonlight.

Cas knew what Dean meant. He knew how he looked at the hunter, and he knew how he felt about him. He had rebelled for Dean, after all. And not for nothing. Cas chose not to say anything more. Instead, he pulled Dean's face to his, and kissed him. It was a short kiss, mainly because Dean started chuckling. When they broke apart, Dean said,

"Cas, it's okay to close your eyes."

"Oh. Right." Cas said, and shut his eyes. This time Dean initiated the kiss, and this one lasted much longer. Dean pressed his tongue against Cas's mouth, asking entrance, and the angel let him in instantly. Dean explored every inch of Cas's mouth with his tongue, and Cas made sounds of pleasure the whole time.

Suddenly Dean withdrew and shucked off his jacket. Copying him, Cas wiggled out of his trench coat. Hands flew as buttons were undone, and soon neither man had their shirt on. The windows of the Impala were already slightly foggy from their heavy breathing.

"Tie." Cas panted, and Dean pulled it off of him. Then his hands moved to Cas's pants, and he undid the button and zipper. Cas followed his lead, undoing Dean's jeans. Dean moved his mouth away from Cas's and began kissing the angel's body. Cas would moan quietly every so often, and Dean began nipping his skin slightly to make him moan constantly.

"Dean." Cas groaned when Dean's mouth was at the hem of his boxers. The hunter took a moment to attempt to relax his out of control heartbeat, but having no luck what so ever, he removed the only clothing left separating him from Cas.

As Dean's mouth trailed lower on Cas's body, the angel couldn't contain his voice. He moaned loudly as the pleasure tore through his body, like nothing he had ever experienced before. One of his hands was already placed on Dean's shoulder, where it had been when he pulled the man from Hell. Now, his grasp tightened as the feeling swelled inside of him. Dean paused, and he glanced up at Cas.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Cas nodded.

"Dean." He nearly whined. Dean chuckled, and took Cas in his mouth. Cas had not expected the new feeling to increase, but it did. Ten fold. Cas groaned wildly. Dean let him go, and positioned himself back over Cas's face.

"That's not even half of it." He said. He reached over the front seat to the glove box, and popped it open. He grabbed a tube of lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Cas, turn around." He said. The angel rolled over so that his back was to the ceiling. Dean leaned slightly on top of him, and slowly slid his index finger into Cas's entrance. Cas gasped as pain shot through his body, but as Dean's finger moved inside of him, he began moaning at the stabs of pleasure. Dean slid another finger inside, and began scissoring his fingers to relax the muscles. When he withdrew his fingers, Cas whimpered.

"Dean..." He panted, thinking that was the end.

"Cas?" Dean panted back as he positioned himself over Cas. He applied more lubricant, this time to himself.

"Is that...all?" The angel asked, feeling sheepish. Dean frowned.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Oh. Then, no, Cas, that's not all." Dean chuckled.

Dean slid himself into Cas's entrance, and Cas hollered out in pain. His hands curled in, and he winced as Dean pushed further in. When Dean felt he could go no further, he began thrusting, slowly at first, but faster and faster. Cas gasped, groaned, moaned, and wailed while he endured both the pain and the pleasure. He loved this new feeling, more than anything, he loved that it was being given to him by Dean. He felt a growing pressure in his lower body, and he nearly screamed in ecstasy as he felt the pressure release. Dean hollered out a moment later, and Cas felt Dean release inside of him.

Dean removed himself from Cas, and the lovers collapsed on one another in exhaustion. Cas wiggled around a few minutes later so that he was face up again, and he began kissing Dean passionately. The hunter meekly kissed him back, filled with passion himself. Finally they were too tired to continue, and ended up cuddling with one another. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean, who was quickly falling asleep.

"Cas, wake me when it's 4am." He mumbled, and Cas acknowledged his request by kissing his cheek. Then Dean fell asleep, and Cas cradled his lover tenderly.

-end-

.


End file.
